Transferring to Hogwarts
by World Travelling Chibitaku
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Iemitsu got involved in the Mafia? He got involved by beating an enemy family...Now the family wants revenge...and to keep Tsuna safe, he's transferring to Hogwarts. And he can only get out if he beats...Harry Potter.


**This was just something that I thought up of while reading random fanfiction. Hope you like it!**

**Also, I've noticed that most of the HP and KHR crossovers consist of Nono giving a letter to Tsuna and co, and then they transfer to Hogwarts, to 'protect' Harry. Or it takes place during the triwizard tournament...and they pwn everyone.**

**Hopefully, this'll be different. However, this first chapter doesn't really have anything to do with Hogwarts and Harry...It's kinda like a filler.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE:<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi Sawada was sleeping peacefully when...<p>

***BAM!***

Reborn hit him with a 10 ton Leon-Hammer.

"HIEEE! Reborn, do you really have to do that **every **morning?" Tsuna said painfully, rubbing his head.

"A mafia boss needs to wake up on time, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn announced, and hopped off Tsuna's bed. "I'll be waiting downstairs for you."

Tsuna groaned while pulling his sweater over his head. 'I'll be waiting downstairs for you' literally meant 'I'm going to eat all your breakfast for you.'

Sighing Tsuna sneaked a glance at the clock and HIIEE'd when he saw the time. Tsuna quickly finished changing, tripped over nothing, and somersaulted painfully down the stairs.

Yup. A normal day in the Sawada household.

Sometimes Tsuna wished that it was more exciting.

Sometimes.

But then, with Reborn as a tutor, life could never be boring.

It could be painful, it could be horrible, but not boring.

But as they say, be careful for what you wish for.

Because it just might come true.

* * *

><p>"And I'll be off to school!" Tsuna called as he ran outside the door, two new bruises, toast in mouth, Reborn on head. He was ready to go.<p>

"Juudaime! Good morning!" Tsuna's self-proclaimed right hand man called as he caught up to Tsuna.

"Good morning, Tsuna!" Yamamoto cheerfully called as he walked up to him.

"Stupid Baseball freak." Gokudera grumbled and resorted to having a one-sided argument with Yamamoto.

In fact, he was so concentrated on the argument that he didn't notice the several 'mmphs' coming from Tsuna's direction. Heck, neither did Yamamoto.

He finally noticed the fact that Tsuna had disappeared when Ryohei jogged up to them and said 'EXTREME! WHERE'S SAWADA?'

And then, Gokudera did the most reasonable thing ever.

He began banging his head on the ground, rambling on about how he had failed as the boss's right-hand man.

"Yup, it sure helped a lot." A voice announced and the three of them turned their heads to look at who it was.

It was Reborn.

Surprise, surprise.

With a fake mustache.

And a microphone.

Surprise, surprise.

"REBORN! IT'S EXTREMELY GOOD TO SEE YOU! HAVE YOU SEEN SAWADA?" Ryohei asked, in his 'extremely' loud voice.

"Of course I have. I was sitting on his head," Reborn answered.

"THEN WHERE DID HE GO?" It was Gokudera this time, and he somehow managed to get his dynamite out while he was bowing on the floor. [Literal translation, smashing his head on the floor repeatedly.]

"It seems like he's been captured." Reborn smirked, and took out a cup of coffee from who-knows-where.

"HE'S BEEN **CAPTURED? **AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?" Gokudera yelled.

"That's your job as his Guardians." Reborn glanced at the direction of the school. "Isn't that Hibari coming this way? Oh, I think the school bell just rang. If you don't want to be killed by me and Hibari, I suggest you go look for Tsuna." Reborn turned Leon into a gun and cocked it dangerously. When no one moved, Reborn pointed at the forest. "I think Tsuna's kidnappers went that way."

Instantly, Ryohei, Gokudera, and Yamamoto headed off to the forest, with Hibari chasing after them.

* * *

><p>-At the forest-<p>

"EXTREME! IT'S FREEZING HERE!" Ryohei yelled, and punched the air.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera yelled, flailing his arms. "WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE ARE THE KIDNAPPERS? DO YOU WANT ME TO BLOW THEM UP FOR YOU?"

"Ma...Ma...Gokudera...calm down." Yamamoto said, "oh...I think Hibari's catching up to us. If you don;t want to die, I think we should run."

"I'M NOT SCARED OF THAT STUPID PREFECT!" Gokudera yelled, but still joined running with Yamamoto and Ryohei.

"Ciaossu."

Gokudera looked up to see where the voice was coming from and cussed when he felt something land on his head. Obviously, it was Reborn.

"I see some smoke coming from that direction." Reborn said, and turned Leon into a gun.

The Guardians got the hint and began running towards the direction of the smoke.

* * *

><p>-At the scene with the smoke-<p>

"Juudaime..." Gokudera muttered.

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto said.

"Herbivore." Hibari was now more interested in the scene in front of him then biting the three guardians to death.

"Dame-Tsuna..." Reborn jumped off from his place on Gokudera's head, and examined the scene. Tsuna was in the middle of a lump of unconscious bodies, with his back facing them. _Hm...it's **that **family...eh? I'll have to talk with the other_ Arcobaleno...Reborn thought.

Tsuna slowly turned around. "Everyone..." And then he collapsed.

* * *

><p>-At the Hospital-<p>

"Ah..." Tsuna rubbed his eyes and opened them slowly. He expected to be in his bed, in his own room. I mean, he always woke up in his own room...

And then Tsuna remembered what had happened yesterday.

He slowly adjusted to his surroundings. He was in a hospital, and he probably fainted after he beat those people.

"So you're finally awake?" A voice asked.

Tsuna jerked his head up to see a blue-haired baby. "Lal!" He cried. After all, Tsuna was more used to seeing Reborn when he woke up. "What are you doing here?"

Lal sighed and jumped off Tsuna's bed. "I have something to talk to you about."

* * *

><p>-Outside the hospital room-<p>

"REBORN! LET ME GO SEE JUUDAIME!" Gokudera yelled, taking out his dynamite.

"No. You can visit his house after two days. Then you'll be allowed to see him." Reborn answered, and jumped out the nearby window.

He had a meeting with the rest of the Arcobaleno to attend.

* * *

><p>-2 days later, Namimori middle.-<p>

"Good morning, class." The teacher announced, "I have some very bad news for you." The teacher paused for dramatic effect. "Tsunayoshi Sawada has transferred."

[I was going to end here, at a cliffhanger, but I decided no to.]

"N-NO WAY! JUUDAIME WOULDN'T LEAVE!" Gokudera cried, as he took out his dynamite.

"Relax...Gokudera...put away those toys of yours." The teacher said, and held out his hands in surrender. "I don't know why he transferred, but I'm not lying about the fact that he did."

Gokudera 'tch'ed and ran out the door. He was going to visit Tsuna.

The teacher sighed. He would let Hibari deal with that.

* * *

><p><em>JUUDAIME WOULDN'T TRANSFER! THE TEACHER LIED! <em>These same thoughts raced through Gokudera's head as he was running towards the exit. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any obstructions.

"Gokudera? What are you doing here?" Yamamoto asked, coming up from behind Gokudera.

"Shut up, Baseball Freak. I'm busy." Gokudera growled, and reached out to grab the handle of the door when..

"EXTREME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, OCTOPUS HEAD?" Ryohei yelled, also magically appearing behind Gokudera.

Gokudera cussed. He really had horrible luck. "Go away, Turf Top. I have to go to Juudaime's place."

Yamamoto smiled. "If you're going, I'll come too!"

"I'm EXTREMELY BORED! I'LL GO TOO!" Ryohei said, and began running in the direction of Tsuna's house.

"Hey! You got a head start!" Gokudera yelled and began running after Ryohei.

Yamamoto muttered something about 'mafia game' and ran after Gokudera.

And soon Hibari was following them, for 'breaking school rules.'

* * *

><p>-In front of Tsuna's house.-<p>

"EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled and ran up to Tsuna's house, only to find the door open. "EXTREMELY CONFUSING!"

***WHACK!***

Everyone stared at Ryohei, who was now lying on the ground.

"You're finally here!" The person who was probably responsible for hitting Ryohei stepped out of the shadows.

It was Lal Mirch.


End file.
